The present invention relates to an improved filter system for use in a mobile debris collection machine such as that manufactured by the Tennant Company of Minneapolis, Minnesota and sold under the designation ATLV 4300. It is important in mobile debris and dust collection machines to provide a filter system which will remove dust from the air stream before it is discharged into the atmosphere. Normally, debris collection machines use a high volume of air flow, such being necessary to insure adequate pickup of dust and debris. It is important that the air discharged from the machine be as dust-free as possible. Concurrent with the problem of removing dust is to provide a filter system which is sufficiently adequate that it does not require constant maintenance and removal of filter elements for cleaning. Further, any dust collection system which will easily clog will create a back pressure which can adversely affect vacuum performance and thus litter pickup. The present invention is addressed to the above described problems and specifically functions with a three stage dust and debris separation system which insures that the high volume of air flow will be adequately filtered before discharge and that the filter system will remain unclogged for a substantial period of machine use.
The present invention relates to an improved filter system for a debris collection machine.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a filter system which includes multiple stages, with each successive stage filtering smaller dust particles to the end that the air, when discharged from the machine, is as clean as reasonably possible.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a dust filter system for the described environment in which the dust is collected in mesh filter bags which are used in conjunction with pleated panel filters.
Another purpose is to provide a filter system for a mobile debris collection machine which uses three separate filter stages, the first being upstream of the vacuum fan and separating debris, with the second and third stages being downstream of the vacuum fan and removing dust.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.